Everything is Not What it Seems
by H.A. Eris
Summary: Finn comes home to the sound of what he thinks is Kurt and Blaine having some..eh.."alone time," but not everything is as it seems.


**A/N **

**I don't even know where this came from..but...yeah.**

**Everything is Not What It Seems**

Finn walked into the Hudson-Hummel household with a smile on his face. It was Saturday and he still had the rest of the weekend ahead of him. Mom and Burt would be out of the house until Tuesday night. Burt said something about Congress and the rest he can't really remember. He finally felt that he could just relax and do whatever he wanted. He would probably invite Rachel over for some much needed make-out time, without the awkwardness of either of their parents. He could watch whatever he wanted when he wanted, and he was absolutely giddy with happiness.

So Finn walked into his house and immediately went to the kitchen. He couldn't help it! He was a teenaged boy and his stomach practically was an endless pit. He was in the process of fixing himself a grilled cheese sandwich when he heard a noise that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Blaine, no."

"Kurt, come on!"

"The bed isn't sturdy enough for this, Blaine."

"That's not what you said last time, and the bed was fine!"

Finn just stood there listening to the muffled voices coming from the room above. His eyes widened in realization. _Oh my God..I really hope that this isn't what I think it is.._

"Blaine, trust me, I really want to do this too, but now is not the time nor the place."

"_Kurt! _Come on!"

"No Blaine."

"You are no fun whatsoever. I guess you'll just have to watch me have fun all by myself."

Finn should have guessed they were at this point of their relationship. I mean, come on, they had been dating for practically a year, and they are totally head over heels for one another, but...gross..

Kurt was his baby brother, and he did NOT want to hear his..._sexcapades_..with his boyfriend.

"Blaine, I am so much fun!"

"Then why don't you join me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Well, come on. Hop up on then."

_No. No. No. No. No. Noooooo. No. Gross. Just, no. _Finn stood there in shock. He couldn't seem to move his legs, though.

Upstairs they had the very distinct noise of a bed slamming against a wall with many giggles accompanying it.

_Lord, they're going at it like rabbits! _Finn was not about to sit there listening to his brother getting deflowered while he ate a sandwich. He was going to go and defend his family honor.

He walked up the stairs and with every step the giggles and thumps grew louder. Finn's pretty sure he heard a moan slip in there once or twice.

With a gulp, he knocked on the door.

"Kurt, Blaine, it's Finn. I...I know what you're doing in there..I think you guys should stop.."

He heard more giggles and the distinctive voice of his step-brother.

"Aw, Finn we're just having fun! Why don't you join us! It's really fun."

Finn's mouth dropped open. He really thought Kurt was over the crush that he had on him. He was most definitely NOT about to have sex with his brother and his boyfriend. He practically gagged from the thought. Not because he was homophobic, no, he had learned to become much more accepting than he had been before. No, he was getting sick from the thought because he accepted Kurt as his brother, and he felt Blaine to practically be his Brother-In-Law. And no. Just, no. Normal people do not have sex with their brothers.

"Kurt, gross. Just..._ew.." _Finn shuddered. "I'm coming in now!"

The sight that Finn walked in on was shocking.

Kurt and Blaine were jumping up and down on Kurt's bed, hitting each other with pillows. There were feathers everywhere and the giggling just got louder at the sight of Finn.

To say that Finn literally sighed a sigh of relief was an understatement.

"Come on, Finn! It's actually really fun. We always clean up the feathers after we're done." Blaine said while hitting Kurt in the thigh.

Finn just smiled at them and left the room.

Both Kurt and Blaine stopped and just looked at each other.

"That was weird.." said Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about..."

They both just stood there for a minute observing the damage done to the room. Blaine giggled as Kurt plucked a feather out of Blaine's hair.

"R.I.P. The poor feather that drowned from the massive sea of gel that is in your hair."

"Oh, shut up, you've seen my hair gel-less. It's awful."

"No, it's sexy." Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips and sighed.

No more than a second later, the boys both looked up as they heard a cough at the doorway.

"Let the games begin." Finn said seriously as he held a pillow in his hands. He immediately jumped on the bed and started whacking Kurt and Blaine with the pillow. The boys grabbed their pillows and retaliated.

Three teenaged boys stood there having a full-blown pillow war for an hour.

After they finally started winding down a bit, Kurt stood up.

"I guess I'll just start on dinner now. Blaine, wanna help?"

"Sure thing." Blaine rolled himself off the bed and shook Finn's hand.

"It was a pleasure battling against you, Hudson."

"You too, Anderson."

Kurt rolled his eyes and began leaving the room.

"Hey, Kurt, wanna know something funny?"

"What, Finn?"

"When I first got home, I thought you and Blaine were...uh...having sex.." Finn admitted.

Blaine laughed as Kurt flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Dear God, no Finn." Kurt said.

Kurt left the room, but came back nearly a second later.

"We did that long before you came home."


End file.
